Birthdays Surprise
by YoungerLove
Summary: Liza thought Charles forgot her birthday. Charles decided to surprise her.


Liza rubbed her eyes. She sat in her office sending a last minute email to an author who's transcript she couldn't wait to read. As she closed out the email she couldn't help but smile at the background picture she chose for her laptop. A picture of her, Charles and all 3 of the girls at the beach in the Hamptons. Charles has a friend with a house there and they decided to make it their first trip with all 5 of them. They were all smiling and Charles had his arms wrapped around Liza with the look of pure bliss on his face.

She sighed, and all of a sudden felt exhausted and somewhat forgotten. He hadn't called her today. Normally she wouldn't be bothered, because she knew he was busy with meetings with accountants and lawyers most of the day but it was her birthday and she never would have expected that he would be too busy to even remember.

Kelsey suddenly showed up in her doorway.

"Hey birthday girl, are we still on for drinks tonight? I know it's later than we were thinking with all the craziness and meetings today but we still have to go out!"

Liza really wasn't feeling it, but she sure didn't want to sit at the loft and drink by herself. "Of course girl, I'll text Mags and let her know we are leaving. Let me close out my computer and grab a few things for Diana's desk and I'll be ready."

"Ok! I'll go ahead and head out so I can get us a table!" Kelsey grabbed her bag and left.

Liza turned back to her desk. She was done with all her work but she needed a few minutes to herself to breathe and clear her head. She hadn't checked her phone in hours so she decided to reply to some of her birthday texts. Still nothing from Charles. The first birthday where they were actually out in the open as a couple and he had forgotten. She couldn't let it ruin her evening with the girls.

"Liza." She heard her name and saw Maggie as soon as she got out of the elevator.

"Charles wants you to come with me."

"What? Mags, you know we have plans to meet Kelsey and Lauren" she replied with a confused look on her face.

"You really have to come! Charles sent me because he knew that you wouldn't question it, but if you don't, I have to call him and tell him" Maggie responded with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll call him myself. And I'll explain to him that I have plans this evening with you guys since he apparently forgot my birthday" Liza said while holding back tears.

She quickly grabbed her phone and called the first number that showed up.

He answered on the first ring. "Hi" she could hear the smile that she knew was spreading across his face causing a million butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi" she squeaked out and the hurriedly added, "you can't just have Mags show up and assume I'll go with her. I do have plans this evening."

Charles couldn't help but smile. One of the things he loved about Liza is how much she loves and cares about the people in her life.

"Liza please, just go with Maggie." He was trying so hard to hide his excitement from her.

"But Charles, I've promised the girls drinks tonight" she said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, well are y'all celebrating something? A big deal? Or a new book?" He was very much enjoying playing dumb with her.

Well, it's official, she thought. He really had no clue that today was her birthday. I mean it's just a day, so she had no idea why she was so frustrated with him about it.

"Will you please just go with Maggie? Please?" This time is voice was husky and and needy.

"Ok" and she quickly hung up.

Charles already had a car outside the building waiting for her and Maggie.

"So I went ahead and packed you a bag."

"Wait, wait. What? Why?" At this point Liza was so confused. "I have to work tomorrow. I have a lot to do actually. I can't just skip out on work!"

"Liza, calm down" Maggie said while grabbing her hand. "You'll be fine, I promise."/p

The car was suddenly driving into the airport, but at a place that she wasn't familiar with and she honestly wasn't even sure they were allowed to be there. They pulled up next to what she assumed was a private jet. The car stopped and the driver began to remove her bags.

"Mags! Where am I going? This is insane!" She said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Liza began to get out of the car. "You're going to be fine. Just breathe and have fun! Get some relaxation this week!" Maggie said with a huge smile on her face.

"What? A week? Diana is going to kill me!"

Liza began to board the plane and found a note on the first seat with her name in Charles' handwriting:

Liza,  
I know you are already thinking that Diana is going to kill you. I promise, she isn't. I've already spoken with her weeks ago when I planned this. I decided for your birthday that I wanted to take you to the most romantic city, Paris.

I'll see you soon.  
Charles

Liza was nervous and excited. She decided sleeping on the plane was the best way to pass the time.

Liza woke up just as the plane had landed. Another car was waiting for her at the airport.

"Ma'am, this car will take you to your hotel now" the flight attendant told her as he was helping her off the plane.

Liza was officially a ball of nerves. She was so excited yet so nervous at the same time. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him as soon as she saw him.

Finally they arrived at the hotel. She had no idea what to expect. The lady at the desk was incredibly nice. Someone grabbed her bags and led her to the elevator. We'll be going to the suite on the top floor.

They exited the elevator and walked towards the door at the end of the hall. Liza couldn't help but be nervous with excitement. She really couldn't wait to see him.

She knocked on the door and within seconds it was opening and there he was. Greeting her with a smile. How is it possible that all he had to do was smile at her and she was instantly ready to rip his cloths off.

Charles reached and grabbed her bags from the hotel employee and ushered her in. The room was beautiful and of course it had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

Charles dropped her bags and instantly had his arms around her. "I am sure this week will be full of fun but I had to bring a few transcripts with me" Liza said a little hesitantly.

"I don't want to talk about work" his voice was husky as he slid his hand underneath her shirt and landed on her stomach.

"Oh, is that so" she replied while reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She was sure his skin was on fire from the heat that was radiating from him. Undressing him was one of her favorite things. The way his breathing would increase and how his muscles would tighten when she ran her hand across his chest, and the sounds that only she could elicit from him. After dropping his shirt to the floor he could feel her hands slide into the waistband of his pants.

"Liza" he whispered, while pulling her shirt over her head and cupping her lace covered breasts, his mouth moving to explore the place below her ear and neck. She quickly his pants and boxer briefs, an audible gasp escaping her mouth when his manhood sprung free. He smirked at her reaction and she saw his cock twitch.

Involuntarily, she reached for it, squeezing and stroking several times. Never letting her eyes leave his. He swallowed, unsure of what she was going to do next. Suddenly, her eyes grew dark, she grabbed his hand and lead him to one of the floor to ceiling windows facing the Eiffel Tower. She pulled him to her and she shivered at the feeling of the cool glass touching her back.

He licked his lips and let his eyes travel the length of her body. Some days he swore he was dreaming. There was no way that everything worked out and Liza was actually his. Making love to her was unlike anything else. They would spend hours pleasing one another and yet his body still ached for more of her.

She felt his hands slide up her thighs and tug at her panties and slide them off. He pressed her against the cool glass while his hands played up her skirt. One finger moved through her wet folds and settled on her bundle of nerves making circles. She pressed her core against his hand, needing to feel him inside of her.

"Please, Charles" she pleaded as he continued his ministrations. She grabbed him and began stroking his cock harder and faster. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it against the glass above her head. She instantly reached for him with her other hand causing him to pull his hand from beneath her skirt and catching her wrist before she could touch him.

"No" he said smiling while pinning both her wrists with his hand and returning to her warm center. She moaned beneath him as his fingers met her clit.

"He was torturing her. The slow circles were sending shocks to her whole body. The way he was pushing himself against her with his hard cock against her belly. She ground her hips into him, trying to increase their contact. He grinned at her attempt and slowed his circles. She whimpered, aching for him to be inside her, she knew she couldn't take much more of this torment.

"Don't move" his voice was gruff as he let go of her hands. She did as she was told and left her hands above her head. Suddenly he was on his knees. His breath on her thighs. He pushed her skirt higher on her waist, needing to see how wet he had made her.

Her clit throbbed and she grew lightheaded from the sensations. She felt his palm press against the window before his breath grew warmer and his tongue tasted her swollen lips.

"Charles" she moaned from the feeling.

"Mmm" he hummed against her center. He loved the way she tasted.

He knew the perfect speed, the perfect pressure to make her cum. He felt her building and looked up at her. He watched the pleasure cover her face.

He stood up and kissed her. He loved how even more beautiful she looked while they were making love. He turned her around and unhooked her bra freeing her breasts. She gasped as he rubbed across her nipples.

"Put your arms up" he commanded and she gladly did.

His hands moved up her thighs then to her ass before unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor.

"I really need you" she whispered as he pulled her into a slow, fiery kiss.

She felt the head of his cock slide through her slickness then move inside her, filling her.

"Like this?" His mouth at her ear.

"Yes" she replied in a pleading whisper.

He watched himself slide in and out of her. The snug fit bringing his orgasm closer and closer. Each stroke made contact with the perfect spot and she nearly saw stars. He began to thrust faster, hearing her breath change to pants. He looped his arm in front of her hips, hoisting them to get the perfect angle and leverage.

"Harder" she pleaded.

Her voice made him harder as he drove deeper into her. The pace was driving her crazy. She couldn't hang on any longer. She suddenly reached her climax and after a few more thrusts Charles reached his.

Charles picked her up and carried her to the bed. He climbed in bed with her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Happy birthday Liza" he said as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

She turned to look him in the eyes, "So you didn't forget?"

"You really thought I forgot?"

She shook her head. "I would never ever forget the woman who changed my life's birthday. You are far too special to me for that to happen" he said lovingly. "I just had to figure out what to get the girl that is so special to me."

"So you got me Paris?" She said with a smile.

"So I got you Paris."


End file.
